


Release.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Sam won’t pop that bubble.





	Release.

Sam knows Dean thinks he has no clue about his nightly scratchings - pen or pencil to paper, head down, mind elsewhere - nothing in the world but his memories and fears spilled out into a book that remains hidden beneath his butt print loving memory foam mattress. 

Sam also knows Dean really needs that particular bubble. 

Walking on socked feet, padding past Dean’s door, Sam listens for the sound of Dean’s pen scraping against paper.

Sam hopes one day he’ll be allowed inside the thoughts Dean records for himself, but is happy knowing Dean’s found an outlet, a sense of peace.


End file.
